ZWEITE
by Cylva
Summary: Tanggal 30 April. Sehari setelah ulang tahun Nakahara Chuuya yang ke tujuh belas, tapi Dazai belum melihat sosok chibi kesayangannya itu. Apa gerangan Chuuya menghilang? Kemana dan apa yang harus Dazai lakukan untuk mengganti janjinya pada Chuuya? Janji seminggu lalu, dan janji setahun lalu. "Hah? Las Vegas? Amerika?" #Soukoku #SequelERSTE #HBDourchibigorilla


Dua hari adalah waktu yang lama untuk Dazai tidak melihat Nakahara Chuuya. Dia tidak rindu, tidak, atau ia pikir ia tidak, hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi tanggal 30 april akan berakhir dan Dazai tahu apa artinya itu. Ulang tahun Chuuya yang ke tujuh belas sudah terlewat begitu saja.

Seminggu lalu Dazai sudah mengatakan akan mengajak Chuuya ke tempat permainan air saat ulang tahunnya. Tapi kalau Chuuya menghilang dari kemarin, kan Dazai jadi panik.

"Dazai-san?" Tachihara bersuara karena bosan melihat wajah berpikir Dazai yang menyeramkan. "Kau mencari Nakahara-san yah?"

"Iya. Kau tau dia dimana?" dengan cepat Dazai menjawab sekaligus bertanya.

"Las Vegas."

"Hah?" Dazai terpelongo kaget. "Las Vegas? Amerika?"

Tachihara mengangguk lalu melanjutkan, "Dia bersama Hirotsu-san, jadi aku tau. Seharusnya mereka sudah pulang kemarin."

Tidak banyak waktu yang dibutuhkan Dazai untuk memutuskan menghubungi bandara dan memesan tiket ke kota judi dunia itu.

* * *

 ****Disclaimer****

Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka Harukawa Sango

 **Warn** : yaoi, kemungkinan ooc, munculnya typo secara tiba tiba, pelanggaran kaedah bahasa yang baik dan benar, dan tentu dengan kegajean merajalela. LEMON! Ini lemon loh yah. Saya sudah kasih tau, kalau Anda sekalian kejang-kejang di tengah, bukan tanggung jawab saya. :'v

FF ini ditujukan untuk ultah seorang slug favorit kita, Nakahara Chuuya. Iya, walau telat. Maklumlah, tiba tiba saya jadi orang sibuk hmzzz..

 **PS** : Sequel dari ff ultah Chuuya tahun kemarin, Erste yang pertama lalu ini Zweite, yang kedua...

 **Silahkan menikmati ^^**

* * *

 **ZWEITE**

"Aku tidak menyangka kita bisa kehabisan tiket pesawat." Chuuya menghembuskan napasnnya, duduk di sofa putih yang menghadap jendela kabin sewaan mereka.

"Maafkan saya."

"Aaa,,,, tak apa." Ia meneguk winenya, "lagipula jarang bisa ke sini. Sekalian saja liburan." Dalam pikirannya ia masih mengingat janji dengan partnernya besok. Tapi yah, apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang selain menikmati ricuhnya Las Vegas.

"Kalian pergi saja sana. Berjudi atau minum, kembali ke sini sebelum pukul tujuh besok. Jangan cari masalah, di sini banyak musuh Port Mafia. Sebaiknya pakai pakaian biasa saja."

Perintahnya dituruti dengan mutlak oleh para bawahannya. Dalam sekejap pelayan-pelayan Port Mafia itu mengukir senyum bahagia atas liburan yang diberi bos murah hati. Yah, di antara beberapa eksekutif Port Mafia, Chuuya adalah petinggi muda yang sangat menyayangi teman, rekan, dan bawahannya.

"Hirotsu-san?"

"Baik.." Hirotsu mengangguk sebelum memberi isyarat pada Black Lizard untuk mengikuti perintah Nakahara Chuuya.

"Aku juga mau keluar mencari udara segar." Tangannya direntangkan, Chuuya pergi menuju pintu. "Lalu Anda?"

"Saya akan memikirkannya."

"Begitu…" sebuah senyum mengembang di bibir si surai sinoper sebelum menutup pintu.

Sepanjang hari Chuuya hanya berjalan menyusuri indahnya Las Vegas Strip. Penuh pernak pernik dari lampu-lampu terang yang megah. Banyak orang memakai jas keluar masuk gedung kasino. Wanita-wanita Amerika dengan pakaian terbuka dan tinggi semampai ada di setiap gang dengan daya tarik yang terpancar kuat.

Sebagai eksekutif, Chuuya sering bermain di kasino untuk mencari hiburan dan menghabiskan uang. Yah, dia tidak terlalu pandai bertaruh, namun senang melihat orang-orang yang kalah taruh dari partnernya, Dazai Osamu.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Dazai, si bodoh itu sedang apa yah sekarang? Chuuya bertanya dalam kepalanya sebelum semburat merah naik ke pipi dan muncul lagi pertanyaan, kenapa pula ia memikirkan Dazai? Paling-paling si makarel itu sedang melakukan percobaan bunuh diri.

"Hei nak." Sebuah suara memanggil Chuuya dari pikiran anak gadisnya.

Chuuya tau dia bukan anak-anak, namun tetap saja ia terpanggil. Celana jeans hitam, baju kaus putih polos, serta jaket denim menggantung sepinggang, terlihat cocok dengan tubuh mungil Chuuya dan bukan salah seseorang jika menganggapnya masih anak-anak. Karena, tujuh belas tahun itu disebut remaja kan?

"Hei, nak. Sedang apa kau disini? Ini bukan tempat untuk anak SMP." orang itu tertawa diikuti gerombolannya.

Chuuya tidak punya kewajiban mengerti dan menjawab cemooh dengan bahasa inggris itu. Ia ingat mengatakan pada anak buahnya untuk tidak terlibat masalah, jadi dia akan memegang ucapannya. Tanpa peduli, Chuuya membuang wajah dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun seperti para preman lainnya, orang-orang itu tidak senang dengan sikap tak acuh Chuuya. Salah seorang dari mereka berdiri dan menghadangnya di depan.

Helaan napas keluar, sekali lagi Chuuya merasa pilihannya untuk berbelok di gang kecil ini adalah salah.

"Minggir." Ucapnya singkat, namun sayang preman-preman itu tidak mengerti bahasa jepang dan Chuuya hanya bisa kembali menghela napas.

"Wah,, ternyata orang China." Mereka tertawa, dan Chuuya menunjukkan perempatan kesal di dahinya. "Nak, kau tidak boleh berada di sini kecuali kau tau kan? Kau harus punya uang. Aku pikir kau tau, berarti kau punyakan? Maksudku uang. Kau punyakan? Kami kekurangan uang, tolong berikan pada kami dompetmu."

Sungguh, Chuuya mengaku dirinya tidak bodoh, namun dia tidak bisa mengartikan bahasa inggris jalanan itu. "Tidak." Walau begitu, Chuuya tau itu adalah jawaban dari pertanyaan apapun yang diajukan oleh pemalak. Yah, dia sudah sering sih. Bukan sebagai korban seperti sekarang, melainkan pelaku.

Namun tidak seperti mereka yang hanya memilih mangsa dari penampilan, Chuuya jauh lebih jago dalam kuras-menguras kantong orang. Karena itu salah satu alasan dia berada di posisi eksekutif walau masih 17 tahun.

Sesuai metode yang digunakan perampok-perampok jalanan, jika tidak bisa dengan kata-kata, mereka akan mencoba mengintimidasi. Seperti saat ini, seorang lagi mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya dan menodongkannya di punggung Chuuya.

"Bergerak sedikit saja, tulang belakangmu akan berlubang." Ia mengancam seraya menggerakkan tangannya kearah kantong celana Chuuya.

"Bergerak?"

Ucapan itu diakhiri Chuuya dengan mengendurkan genggaman tangannya yang sedari tadi mengepal bungkus permen hingga berbentuk bola. Hampir saja tangan preman itu menyentuh bokong Chuuya, bungkus permen itu sudah melubangi tangannya seperti tertembak peluru. Suara jeritan pria itu menggema di dalam gang, namun tidak ada yang mendengarnya karena suara disko dan keramaian Las Vegas.

Beberapa lelaki yang lain mundur, mengeluarkan senjata mereka dengan raut ketakutan. Namun Chuuya tetap tenang, ia tidak menghabisi mereka satu persatu seperti di film-film action buatan Hollywood. Chuuya hanya memutar arahnya, keluar dari gang itu dengan langkah tenang seorang yang kuat.

" _Fucking amateur_." Ucapnya dengan bahasa inggris yang kasar, dimengerti dengan baik oleh preman-preman yang sekarang marah karena dipermalukan seorang yang mereka anggap anak kecil.

Para preman tadi memang mengacaukan mood Chuuya. Dia hanya ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan tenang sebagai ganti tidak menepati janji dengan Dazai. Sekali lagi sosok brunette itu melintas di otaknya.

Langit sudah gelap, layar ponselnya menunjukkan angka 19.54 . Di Yokohama, mungkin sekarang sudah tanggal 30 karena lebih cepat enam belas jam. Chuuya menatap sendu jalanan terang Las Vegas, berharap kalau bisa pulang dan bertemu si brunette. Tunggu, kenapa Chuuya mengharapkan bertemu dengan maniak itu?

Ia menggelengkan kepala, mencoba membuang bayang-bayang Dazai Osamu dari pikirannya. Tak sengaja mata birunya menangkap sebuah taman kecil. Dengan pohon oak beserta ayunan menggantung di dahan kokohnya.

Tidak pernah ia bayangkan ada tempat sesepi itu di Las Vegas, sebuah tempat yang selalu ramai oleh orang orang pencari hiburan.

Kakinya melangkah, menuju ayunan kayu yang membawanya pada nostalgia. Chuuya duduk, memandang jalanan yang menghadap ke gondala Las Vegas.

Di pikirannya, ia bisa melihat Yokohama dan lautnya yang berpendar perak. Mencerminkan jembatan indah dan gedung megah Port Mafia. Iya, Chuuya mengingat sebuah bukit kecil di dekat gereja dengan suara lonceng yang entah kenapa bisa ia dengar di kepalanya.

Burung camar yang ada di laut Yokohama, burung gereja yang bercuit kecil dengan kepakan sayapnya saat lonceng itu berdentang. Hembusan angin yang membelai kulitnya lembut saat ia berayun, suara tawanya dan suara tawa Dazai.

Tanpa ia sadari Chuuya merindukan Yokohama. Ia merindukan Dazai yang tersenyum jahil menanti kepulangannya di dermaga Yokohama.

Ayunan itu berayun perlahan, bukan Chuuya. Seseorang yang mendorongnya perlahan, seseorang yang ia ingat baunya.

"Chuuya rindu kampung halaman yahh….."

"Hah?!"

Tepat, itu adalah Osamu. Dazai Osamu. Dazai Osamu yang Chuuya rindukan sedang berbisik di telinganya, menyebalkan. Chuuya yang beberapa detik lalu ingin pulang dan melihat Dazai, kini lebih memilih mengikat Dazai di baling baling pesawat seperti layangan.

"Kau sedang apa disini? Kenapa bisa disini?"

Chuuya masih berayun dengan Dazai yang mendorongnya dari belakang. "Aku tau Chuuya rindu, makanya aku datang. Kau ini benar benar mengkhawatirkan yah.. Pergi jauh tanpaku, kalau terjadi sesuatu dan kau menggunakan Corruption, aku tidak bisa menolongmu loh Chuuya…"

"Ck. Itu yahhhh…." Chuuya berdecih, tidak menjawab karena kesal.

Tidak ada suara yang menjadi lanjutan percakapan itu. Hanya suara decitan kayu dan angin dari ayunan yang mengencang. Chuuya merasakannnya, dan mulai was-was.

"Oi, Dazai. Doronganmu terlalu kuat."

Benar saja, Chuuya bisa melayang jika ia melepas pegangan. Kalau ia pergi dengan abilitynya, ayunan itu bisa saja mengenai Dazai, yah walau itu mustahil karena Dazai sudah menetralkannya.

Saat Chuuya berayun ke depan, matanya mengerjap karena si bodoh Dazai berdiri di jalur ayunannya. Panik, Chuuya mencoba berhenti dengan kakinya. Namun sayang yang terjadi malah ia terjungkal ke depan, jatuh menabrak lalu menimpa Dazai.

"KAU BODOH! CARI MATI YAHHH?!" suaranya meninggi, namun yang ia dapat adalah sebuah pelukan, dan "Um.." sebagai jawaban.

Emosi Chuuya mereda merasakan pelukan Dazai yang semakin mengerat, "Kau lama sekali pulang Chuuya, aku rindu."

Kini wajahnya memerah, seperti delima yang manis. "Untung di Las Vegas lebih lama enam belas jam dari Yokohama. Jadi," Dazai mencium kening Chuuya lembut, "Selamat ulang tahun Chuuya.."

Iris sapphire Chuuya terbuka indah melihat senyum Dazai yang disinari bulan putih. "Kau bodoh."

Chuuya melemas, membiarkan kepalanya terjatuh dan bersandar di dada Dazai Osamu. Mendengar detak jantungnya yang mengalun lembut.

Mereka dalam posisi itu beberapa waktu. Terbaring di atas rumput, dengan pohon oak yang bersemi. "Aku tebak," Dazai bersuara, "Chuuya belum mandi yah.."

Chuuya mengangkat tubuhnya, bangkit seraya membaui pakaiannya sendiri, "Kau tau? Bau sekali yah?"

"Aku suka kok. Aroma Chuuya manis..."

"H-hah? Bi-bicara a-apa kau?" rona merah itu kembali muncul.

Dazai tersenyum lembut menikmati wajah itu sebelum ia berkata, "Aku juga belum mandi. Las Vegas panas sekali yah.. Ayo mandi Chuuya."

"Eh? Um.. Kabinnya jauh, kita cari taksi dulu."

"Aku tau tempat yang bagus dan dekat." Senyum itu penuh rencana. Chuuya curiga seperti biasa tapi yah, dia percaya pada Dazai.

Chuuya percaya bahwa apapun yang direncanakan pria itu adalah gila. Seperti mengajak Chuuya melompati pagar, mengendap-endap, dan menerobos masuk ke dalam Pavillion, sebuah kolam renang yang baru saja tutup beberapa jam lalu.

"Kau gilaa!" Chuuya menggeram pelan di telinga Dazai sambil menarik tangannya. Dazai menyadari senyum yang terpatri di wajah Chuuya adalah kesenangan. Chuuya seorang petarung gila, tidak heran bahwa dia akan senang melakukan hal ilegal.

"Sekalian kan tempatnya lebar." Dazai membuka coat dan jasnya. Melempar mereka ke sembarang tempat, begitupun sepatu dan dasinya. Ia berjalan ke arah si mungil, menurunkan jaket denim itu perlahan. "Lagi pula aku berjanji mengajakmu ke tempat permainan air. Tidak jauh beda kan?"

"Ah,, itu.. Tapi kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana?" Chuuya menurut, melepas jaket dan sepatunya.

"Itu urusan nanti Chuuya…" Dazai menjawab lembut sebelum melompat ke dalam kolam.

Tidak tau kolam itu berapa meter kedalamannya, dan Dazai belum muncul. Dan yah, Chuuya khawatir. Sedikit khawatir, ia mengklaim.

Ia berjongkok di tepi kolam, mencoba mencari bayangan Dazai dalam air yang menggelap warnanya. Tidak ada penerangan selain dari mata Chuuya yang sudah terlatih tajam. Kaget, sebuah tangan melingkar di leher Chuuya dan menariknya jatuh ke dalam kolam.

Dazai sialan. Berani-beraninya ia tertawa dan membuat Chuuya khawatir. "Sialan kau." Ucapnya kecewa karena ternyata tinggi kolam itu hanya sebahunya.

"Chuuya pendek sekali haha.." kembali, Dazai tertawa namun kali ini Chuuya berhasil mencipratkan air hingga mengenai wajah Dazai. Semoga cipratan tadi masuk ke mulutnya dan tertelan. Benar saja, Dazai terbatuk, Chuuya tertawa.

Bukan Dazai jika tidak membalas budi. Dengan segenap kemampuan tangannya, mudah menyiram Chuuya dan dibalas lagi dengan senang hati oleh si mungil itu. Cipratan air yang mengenai wajah tawa mereka sangat menyenangkan, hingga Chuuya tidak sengaja tergelincir dan terjatuh ke belakang.

Sekejap ia menghilang di gelapnya air, dan gantian Dazai yang khawatir. Si jangkung menyelam beberapa kali untuk melihat, namun ternyata lebih gelap. Ia kembali berdiri di permukaan, memanggil nama Chuuya dengan was-was.

Tiba-tiba terasa sosok berat di memanjat punggungnya. "Yah ampun Chibiko-kun!" Dazai tertawa, mengikuti Chuuuya. "Aku lebih tinggi darimu ahaha."

"Oh, benarkah?" Dazai menjulurkan tangannya ke belakang, menggelitik tengkuk leher Chuuya. Memancing gelak dari pria itu.

"Hentikan Dazai,, nanti aku jatuh bodoh.." Chuuya tertawa lepas.

"Biarkan sajaa~~" dan Dazai melanjutkan gelitikannya hingga akhirnya pengguna gravitasi itu terjatuh akibat geli.

Tawa mereka belum reda, bahkan saat suara pintu terdengar.

"HEI!"

Suara yang mengancam, Dazai dan Chuuya dengan sigap keluar dari kolam. Chuuya membantu Dazai saat cahaya senter hampir sampai padanya.

Mereka masih tertawa, menikmati kesenangan menjadi gila dengan orang yang berharga. Pakaian dipungut, lalu dengan menggenggam tangan Chuuya, Dazai menarik pria itu keluar. Menjauh dan melarikan diri dari penjaga kolam yang menyeramkan.

"Yang tadi itu menyenangkan!" ucap Chuuya dengan senyum yang mengembang tatkala mereka sampai di sebuah gang sempit.

"Chuuya gila sekali yah.."

"Heh? Kau yang membawaku ke sanakan?"

Dazai tersenyum seraya menautkan coatnya di tubuh Chuuya. Menjaga pria itu agar tidak kedinginan. "Aku baik baik saja, tidak terlalu dingin. Aku bisa pakai jaketku sendiri."

"Tidak. Pakai ini saja." Dazai memaksa. Ia tau Chuuya kuat, daya tahannya lebih baik dibanding Dazai. Apalagi dengan suhu panas seperti ini, kecil kemungkinan demam. Masalahnya hanya satu. Celana Chuuya yang menepak bentuk tubuhnya yang indah. Itu berbahaya bagi Dazai karena dirinya masih sadar tidak ingin membagi Chuuya dengan siapapun dan apapun, bahkan tiang lampu di jalan sana.

"Terserah kau sajalah…" Chuuya tidak menggubris lebih dan memilih berjalan di gang yang lebarnya kurang dari satu meter itu. Namun ia berhenti saat tangannya dijegat oleh Dazai, "Tunggu."

Sebelum sempat bersuara, Dazai sudah mengunci mulut Chuuya dengan bibirnya. Merasakan hangat dari napas Chuuya, dan manisnya benda kenyal itu seperti yang selalu ia bayangkan.

"Mnh.." Chuuya tidak mengerti kenapa ia memberi akses pada lidah Dazai untuk menyelinap masuk. Memoles dan menghitung barisan gigi Chuuya yang rapi. Menyesap sisa-sisa rasa kopi yang tadi sempat ia teguk.

Dazai memojokkan tubuh pria kecil itu hingga menubruk dinding. Sementara tangan Chuuya ingin meraih Dazai, Dazai terlebih dahulu mengunci kedua tangan itu di atas Chuuya dengan genggamannya.

"Ahn,," Chuuya mendesah di jeda singkat Dazai memagut bibirnya. Mata birunya yang mengintip dari balik bulu mata lentik dapat Dazai lihat dengan pantulan cahaya mobil-mobil yang melintas di jalanan di ujung gang. Dengan sekejap, akibat perbuatan Dazai, pakaian basah yang mereka kenakan tidak lagi berasa dingin, melainkan panas akibat tubuh keduanya.

"Ehmnn.." ciuman yang dalam itu ditutup Dazai dengan menjilat bibir Chuuya yang ranum. Jembatan salive terjuntai, dan setelah melihat tidak ada penolakan, Dazai sudah mengerti dia akan melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan pada Chuuya malam ini.

"Selamat ulang tahun Chuuya.." Dazai mengecup pipi merona pria di depannya. Memakaikan topi yang tadi terlepas akibat ulahnya, lalu menarik pria itu untuk pulang.

Tidak ada yang bisa Chuuya lakukan selain diam menyembunyikan rasa malu dan nafsunya. Walau hanya di awal perjalanan mereka. Akibat topik ngawur Dazai, mau tidak mau Chuuya ikut dalam percakapan paling tidak berguna di dunia. Hingga akhirnya Dazai bertanya dimana kabin tempat Chuuya dan Black Lizard tinggal. Mereka hanya diam di dalam taksi.

Letak kabin benar benar jauh dari Pavillion, "Chuuya mainmu jauh sekali yah. Kalau kau hilang diculik om om mesum bagaimana?" itulah komentar Dazai dan dijawab Chuuya dengan, "Kupikir hanya kau yang harus diwaspadai menculikku Dazai."

Tentu senyum Dazai mengembang. Baru tiga hari di Las Vegas dan Chuuya sudah bisa merayu? Sungguh ini adalah tempat yang buruk bagi kepolosan Nakahara yang Dazai cintai.

Saat tiba di kabin, Hirotsu-san dan beberapa anggota timnya menyambut. Chuuya hanya menyapa singkat, lalu menaiki tangga ke ruangannya. Begitu masuk ke kamarnya, Chuuya tidak melakukan apa-apa selain jatuh terbaring di atas kasurnya. "Aaah... Lelah.." ia melenguh seraya merenggangkan tubuhnya.

Tidak menyadari sepasang hazel yang terpaku menatapnya. Empu si hazel mengunci pintu. Tidak ingin membiarkan siapapun mengetahui apa yang terjadi dan apa yang akan terjadi di ruangan ini.

Dazai berjalan ke arah kasur, duduk di tepinya, "Sudah lelah? Aku belum selesai memberimu hadiah."

"Hh?" laut itu kembali mengintip. Dilihatnya Dazai menarik coat yang ia pakai. "Apa?" tanyanya seraya bangkit duduk, melakukan yang Dazai minta.

Kantong-kantong itu dirogoh satu-satu hingga tangan kokoh Dazai menemukan benda yang ia cari. Ia mengeluarkannya, sebuah kotak merah dengan pita emas, lalu diberi pada Chuuya.

"Oh,, ternyata kau membelikan hadiah juga yah.." dengan semangat Chuuya menerima kotak itu.

"Aku punya banyak hadiah untukmu, karena kau istimewa."

Mata Chuuya beralih melihat Dazai. "Omong kosong macam apa lagi itu?" ia tertawa renyah dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Buka." Dazai menyuruh, Chuuya menurut. Perlahan dibukanya kotak itu, dan melihat benda eksotis di dalamnya.

"Choker.."

"Yang ini sudah harus disimpan." jari Dazai membelai leher Chuuya, tepat di choker hitam yang melingkar apik di sana.

"Kau bisa juga memilih aksesoris yah Dazai." Chuuya bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan ke depan cermin dan diikuti oleh Dazai.

Beberapa detik ia melihat bayangannya yang lusuh. Kaos putihnya masih basah hingga berbayang apa yang ada dibalik kain tipis itu. Ronanya kembali muncul saat menyadari kalau sedari tadi Dazai bisa melihat pemandangan itu.

Belum terhitung satu menit, Dazai sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Menjepit Chuuya antara tubuhnya dan nakas.

Wajah Chuuya kembali memanas, lagi, dan lagi saat jari Dazai kembali menyentuh lehernya. Membuka choker hitam yang mengalung di sana. "Kemarikan." suara rendah berhasil membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Chuuya memberi choker yang baru pada Dazai.

Dengan seduktif Dazai memakainya benda itu di lehar jenjang Chuuya yang bersih. Ia memandang ke cermin, melihat pantulan sosok paling indah di hidupnya sedang menatap ke bayangan kakaonya.

"Chuuya..." Dazai memanggil rendah dengan tangannya membelai tubuh Chuuya. Turun dari balik telinga yang merah, leher, pundak, punggung, menyusuri bentuk tubuh pria mungil yang membalasnya dengan gumaman, "ehmm..."

"Kemari." Dazai memutar tubuh Chuuya hingga menatapnya. Ah, tidak bisa ia jabarkan bagaimana wajah cantik itu sekarang. "Boleh kucium lagi?"

"Heh?" Chuuya kaget, tidak tau bagaimana menjawab. Tepat sekali, tanpa menjawab pun Dazai sudah mendapatkan izinnya.

Bibir mereka kembali menempel. Dazai memagut ranum itu berkali-kali dan Chuuya hanya menikmati. Menikmati?

Tangannya melingkar di pundak Dazai yang tegap. "Hnng.." lenguhnya kembali terdengar saat merasakan tangan Dazai yang nakal mengeksplor hampir tiap inchi tubuhnya yang terbalut kain basah.

Chuuya membuka mulutnya dengan senang hati saat Dazai meminta masuk. Dan lagi, pergelutan kembali terjadi di sana. Dazai memimpin, memainkan lidah Chuuya sesuka hatinya. Setetes saliva jatuh di sudut bibir si sinoper yang membengkak akibat ciuman. Perlahan Dazai menggiring tubuh itu, lalu direbahkan di atas kasur.

Ciuman terlepas, mereka saling menatap. "Sekarang Chuuya bisa menikmati kan?"

"A-apa maksud-mu h-hah?!"

Dazai membuka dasinya, mengikat tangan Chuuya dengan benda itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menepati janji setahun yang lalu.."

Tangan terikat Chuuya dipaksa terjulur ke atas, dilanjutkan Dazai yang menyibak kaus putih yang basah itu. "O-oi Dazai!"

Kaus dibuka, mengeskpos tubuh molek Nakahara, Dazai membiarkan pakaian seadanya itu bertengger menutup mata biru Chuuya. Ia merasakan gemetar dari sosok mungil di bawahnya. Tentu saja, Chuuya tidak pernah melakukan hal ini kecuali di tahun lalu. Saat Dazai melihat sisi yang sangat manis dari Chuuya.

Dazai mulai mengendus di leher yang tertutup choker. "Ah!" membuat desah keluar saat ia menggigit sejumput kulit putih itu. Lidahnya ia gunakan untuk merasakan Chuuya, di tiap inchi kulit putihnya yang masih basah, turun dari leher dan tulang yang menambah godaan dari Chuuya.

Sementara Nakahara hanya mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, tidak ingin suara-suara erotis itu terdengar lagi oleh Dazai. Namun sayang, ia tidak bisa menahannya saat tonjolan merah di dada diemut manja oleh si brunette. "Ahn Dazai—!"

Dazai memainkan lidahnya di sana, memancing Chuuya menyeru namanya. Tubuh kecil itu menggeliat geli. Sensitif akan sentuhan Dazai Osamu yang seduktif.

"Da-Dazai! Hhnn jangannh..."

"Jangan?" Dazai berhenti. Ditepihkannya kain yang menutup separuh wajah Chuuya. Kembali bertemu dengan sepasang samudra yang sayu. Pipinya merah, dan ada air mata di sudut matanya. "Kenapa? Takut?"

Nakahara menggeleng. "Terasa aneh.."

Dazai tersenyum sebelum mengecup kembali bibir itu singkat. "Tahun lalu Chuuya juga bilang begitu."

"T-tapi—"

"Sshh, " kalimat Chuuya terhenti, "tenang saja. Ini aku, kau percaya padaku?"

"Tentu saja aku percaya padamu, bodoh!"

"Nah, bisa kulanjutkan?"

Ragu, Chuuya mengangguk malu. Dazai membuka ikatan dasinya, melepas kaos Chuuya, membiarkannya bebas karena Dazai tidak ingin membuat sosok itu takut walau ia ragu Chuuya tidak menyukai permainan ikat mengikat.

Dazai memulai kembali dari lehernya. Menyesap aroma Chuuya dari bahu sambil meninggalkan bercak gigit dan ciumannya disana. Memberinya suara desah yang indah sebagai bayaran.

Turun, Dazai kembali bertemu tonjolan mungil merah muda itu. Meminta untuk disentuh, Dazai menggigitnya "Ha—ahn!" Chuuya memekik manja. Dan dengan senang hati Dazai kembali mengulumnya.

Tangannya yang bebas membuka celana Chuuya. Sempat ditahan, namun Chuuya mengalah dan membiarkan Dazai melayaninya. Jika itu kata yang tepat.

"Chuuya kau manis sekali." si brunette berucap dengan suara menggoda.

"Pelan pelan saja, ku mohon..." Chuuya memohon dan Dazai suka saat ia melakukannya.

"Belum Chuuya.. Tenang saja." jawabnya tersenyum.

"Hnn.." lenguhan kembali terdengar saat Dazai menyentuh aset Chuuya, ia sudah menyerah menahan dirinya. Bohong jika ia bilang ia tidak suka. Kenyataannya, Chuuya menunggu untuk Dazai melakukan itu dan apapun yang ia inginkan.

Kembali, Dazai Osamu mencium tubuhnya. "Hnnn" Chuuya hanya bisa menggeliat geli saat lidah Dazai yang basah dan liat menjamah kulitnya yang tidak pernah terjamah. Otot-otot kecil di perutnya dicium, Dazai meninggalkan jejak di pinggulnya. Chuuya tidak bisa menghitung lagi sudah berapa gigitan yang Dazai tinggalkan malam ini.

"Ahhn Dazai ah..." Chuuya mendesah kembali saat gigi itu sampai ke putingnya. Menggigit gigit kecil di sana, memberi nikmat yang Chuuya sukai, sebelum Dazai meninggalkan bite-marknya yang selalu sakit. Tapi Chuuya tidak membenci itu, ia menyukainya dan Dazai tau.

Senyum tampil di bibir Dazai yang tipis. Tangannya menyusup ke celana dalam Chuuya. "Ja-jangan ahn.." Chuuya menutup matanya dengan tangan saat merasakan miliknya diremas tangan nakal Dazai. Ia menggigit bibir. Menarik kepalanya hingga seluruh leher yang tidak lagi bersih itu tampak seluruhnya.

"Chuuya, ini masih pemanasan kau tau?"

"Jangan Dazai— ahh!"

"Kalau kau bilang 'jangan' lagi, aku akan menyiksamu loh.."

Suaranya mendayu seperti bercanda, namun sikapnya tidak. Chuuya tidak bisa melawan setelah Dazai melakukan itu.

"Perlahan, kumohon."

"Nah, begitu kalimat yang benar." senyum itu kembali muncul di bibir Dazai. Benar benar seperti iblis.

Dazai menyingkirkan celana dalam itu, membiarkan Chuuya nya telanjang hanya dengan choker yang melekat di leher. Sexy, pikirnya.

"Uhmm..." Chuuya kembali menggeliat geli. Malu dengan kondisinya dan mata Dazai yang terpaku memandangnya.

"Untuk apa? Kau indah Chuuya..." Dazai menenangkan. "Boleh kumulai?"

Mata Chuuya menatap bingung, "A-apa?" tanyanya ragu namun penasaran.

Tidak lama waktu yang dibutuhkan Dazai untuk membuka kaki Chuuya. Dengan perlahan ia memasukkan tiga jarinya ke liang Chuuya. "Ahh!"

Nakahara terhentak, kaget. Sakit sekali. Seperti dikoyak, air matanya jatuh. "Maaf.." Dazai meminta, dia salah di permulaan. Seharusnya dia ingat kalau Chuuya tidak pernah tersentuh di sana selain pada hari itu di tahun lalu.

Dazai membelai pipi si sinoper, menatap mata biru yang menyerbakkan rasa sakit. Oh, melihat itu rasa bersalahnya menguap diganti kepuasan.

"Ahhn Dazai pelan ah!"

Dazai memutar jarinya. Ingin melihat wajah Chuuya yang kesakitan seperti tadi, dan benar saja ia menerimanya dengan mudah.

"Pelan bo-bodoh!"

Tidak menunggu, ia memaju mundurkan jarinya di dalam sana. Melonggarkan lubang Chuuya yang ketat. "Ahn Da-Dazai! Pelan. Hnnh.. Pelan, ku mohon. Ahn.."

Yah, sekilas terlintas di hatinya kalau Dazai sudah kelewatan. Tapi kalau Chuuya seperti itu, Dazai sendiri tidak bisa jamin kalau ada yang mau bermain pelan dengannya. Yah, sekali lagi Dazai tegaskan. Hanya Dazai Osamu yang boleh menyentuh Chuuya.

"Chuuya tsundere yah.. Aku tau kau menikmatinya.." Gerakan tangan Dazai semakin cepat, dan Chuuya menatapnya dengan marah. "Sialan kau- ahh!" Tepat, Dazai menemukan spot itu. Titik lemah Nakahara Chuuya.

"Hnghh!" Chuuya menggigit bibirnya sembari meremas seprai yang sudah berantakan. Tubuhnya bergejolak, panas, dan Dazai sialan itu malah memercepat tangannya. "Ahhn.. Dazai! Dazai!" Chuuya sekali lagi menyerah, dan cairan yang sedari tadi memenuhi miliknya kini keluar. Membasahi tubuhnya, tangan Dazai, dan seprai yang menjadi korban.

Melihat Chuuya yang kesusahan seperti itu, Dazai menelan ludah. Sosok itu sungguh menggoda, pertahanan Dazai sudah runtuh sejak mendengar lenguh pertama Chuuya malam ini. Dan setelah ini, ia akan memainkan kartunya.

"Sudah.." Chuuya bergumam rendah sambil mengatur napasnya yang tersengal.

"Sudah apa? Aku belum memulai apapun Chuuya."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

Dazai menghela napas, "Chuuya tidak tau bagaimana orang orang melakukan seks yah?"

Rona merah menjalar kembali di wajahnya, "Bukan, bukan yang tadi?" ia bertanya malu.

"Tidak akan ada anak kalo seperti itu Chuuya..."

Chuuya malu, tentu. Selama tujuh belas tahun hidup, ia tidak pernah tertarik dengan hal seperti itu. Sejak Dazai mencumbunya pada hari itu, Chuuya hanya tau begitulah orang-orang memuaskan birahinya.

Pikirannya teralih pada suara tali pinggang Dazai yang dibuka. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dazai mencondongkan tubuhnya. Mencapai telinga Chuuya untuk berbisik, "Seks seperti janjiku malam itu."

Chuuya terpaku saat Dazai membuka celananya, mengekspos miliknya yang refleks membuat Chuuya meneguk ludah.

"Chuuya lucu sekali.." ia tertawa.

Dazai menahan tubuhnya dengan siku di atas Chuuya, memandang si Nakahara yang indah dengan seluruh keluguannya, menyerahkan semua kepercayaannya pada Dazai Osamu seorang.

"Hei, ini akan lebih sakit. Peluk aku."

Menurut, Chuuya melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Dazai. Ciuman kembali diberi, sebuah pesan yang berisi kalau semua akan baik baik saja karena dia adalah Dazai Osamu.

Chuuya membelalak ketika milik Dazai menerobos liangnya. "Hnnh Da-Dazai.." air mata kembali menitik, Chuuya mengeratkan pelukannya dan Dazai tanpa ampun masuk ke dalam tubuh Chuuya.

Sampai benda pribadi Dazai sepenuhnya tenggelam di tubuh Chuuya, merasakan hangat dan jepitan otot-otot di dalam sana. "Chuuya sempit sekali.."

"Ahh..." Chuuya hanya membuang napasnya, untuk apapun yang terjadi setelahnya, ia tidak akan menahan diri. Karena dia tau, Dazai juga tidak akan melakukannya.

Kali ini Dazai menunggu, membiarkan Chuuya nyaman dengan keberadaan dirinya di dalam sana.

"Dazai.." namanya kembali disebut dengan suara yang sangat indah itu.

Dazai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan, membuat Chuuya menekuk tulang punggungnya untuk membuat dirinya sendiri nyaman.

"Ahh.. Dazai! Ahhn..." tempo semakin cepat, Dazai sendiri menyerah untuk memikirkan belas kasih pada Chuuya. Ia akan bermain sesuai keinginannya, karena Nakahara Chuuya membuatnya kehilangan batas untuk menahan diri.

Suara ranjang yang berdecit sangat riuh. Tubuh keduanya yang menempel karena keringat menyalurkan kehangatan di tengah malam panas Las Vegas.

Kulit yang bertabrakan akibat pergerakan Dazai yang kasar, dan suara desah lenguh Nakahara Chuuya yang semakin membuat Dazai Osamu menggila, benar-benar malam yang panas di kota yang selalu panas.

"Hn Chuuya.." Dazai melepas lenguhannya. Tidak tahan akan apitan otot Chuuya menekan miliknya yang berdenyut.

"Da-Dazai.. Ahh.. Dazai.. Lebih.. Lebih.. Kumohon ahh..."

Sesuai permintaan, Dazai menambah temponya. Menekan Chuuya di titik lemahnya hingga suara pekikan menggema begitu nyaring.

Persetan dengan yang mendengar, malam ini milik mereka.

Chuuya mencapai klimaksnya yang kedua malam ini, bersamaan dengan Dazai yang mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam sana.

"Ahh..."

Hangat, begitu rasanya saat cairan Dazai memenuhi rongga tubuhnya. Chuuya menatap wajah partnernya itu dengan sayu, masih setia dengan rona merah di pipinya..

"Hnnh..." lenguh itu ditutup dengan ciuman lembut dari Dazai.

Dazai menarik diri, membiarkan cairan miliknya merembes keluar dari lubang itu karena tidak tertampung lagi oleh Chuuya. Tubuhnya jatuh, memeluk Chuuya dari samping. Belaian singkat lalu ia berbisik, "Mau ganti posisi?" dan Chuuya melihatnya horor.

"Gila kau yah?" Chuuya mencubit hidung mancung itu. "Tidak semua orang tahan melakukan itu berkali-kali sepertimu bodoh!"

"Yah.. Tapi Chuuya masih bisa kan? Sekali lagi..."

Nakahara tidak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih menutup matanya, "tidak bisa bergerak." ia bergumam.

"Aku kelewatan yah?"

Bongkah es itu mengintip, melempar tatapan aneh. "Dasar tidak sadar diri!"

Pelukan Dazai mengerat, mencium rambut Chuuya yang basah. "Maaf.."

Chuuya hanya bisa pasrah. Diraihnya tangan Dazai yang melingkar di tubuhnya, menikmati hangat yang diberikan pemuda itu padanya. Namun yang ia dengar kemudian kembali mengejutkannya,

"Di Yokohama kita lanjutkan yah..."

"Hah?!"

 **END**

* * *

Eh, ini lanjutan ERSTE loh yah... Udah baca Erste belum? Baca sana.. /oi

Sekali lagi Happy Birthday Chuuyaaaa~~~ Telat sekali ff ini. Yah gimana lagi, tiba tiba saya disibukkin sama pemerintah hmzz...

Btw, buat waktu di Yokohama ama Las Vegas itu beda 16 jam, lebih cepat di Yokohama. Sementara dari Yokohama ke Las Vegas paling cepat 13 jam naik pesawat. Jadi intinya, setelah saya hitung hitung, latar waktu di sini udah paslah.

Intinya, silahkan beri saran dan komentar di kolom review~~

Bye Bye~

Cylva

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Suara berisik di atas membuat gelisah para Black Lizard dan bawahan Chuuya.

 _"Ahhn... Haa-ahn!"_

Keringat imajiner muncul di pelipis mereka mendengar suara yang menggema dari lantai atas.

"Anoo, Boss..." seorang berinisiatif mengode Hirotsu-san.

"Ayo kita pergi makan saja."

Hirotsu dengan wibawanya memberi jalan keluar. Para bawahannya mengikuti, keluar dengan patuh seraya bersyukur dalam hati. Dari pada menjadi pengganggu dan diganggu dua anak muda bersenang-senang, lebih baik hengkang. Lagi pula suara Nakahara Chuuya yang terdengar bisa sangat berbahaya untuk masa depan.

 **END**


End file.
